


Zombie Island

by NoLoser_Creator



Series: No Loser Chronicles [5]
Category: No Loser Chronicles, Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Fan Characters, Gen, Plantation Life, Slavery, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLoser_Creator/pseuds/NoLoser_Creator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Louisiana, the place of gumbo and Mardi Gras--and zombies! Big Mama is informed that the old plantation she grew up on, still stands and is owned by a new landowner. They head out to the island the plantation stands, realizing the place doesn't seem very right. As the night of approaches, a mysterious power rises upon the land, rising the dead from their sleep. As groans and moans follow behind, the team comes across the plantation owner being possessed! Realizing they were lured here and with no where to run, the team is frantic to find a way out. </p>
<p>*Quick Note: This book has a point of view switch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Island

The homestead was quieter than usual. The kitchen was like a vast wasteland of heat and frustration as the whirl of brunt bread with its blackened surface rose from the oven rack. I was indeed disappointed. How could I not be able to bake bread right? I would ask myself. As quick as I pulled it out, with disgust, I let the blackness drop into the metal disposal. Flakes of the crust were like a flurry of ash that hopes it would never be seen.  
I took a peek around the corner, finding Katie sitting neatly and comfortable on the leather-faced sofa with a concentrated look upon her face. Her wrist flicked effortlessly onto the page she scribbled with her deep thoughts racing just as if someone took a mallet to her head and let them fall to the page until they dissolved in its depths. How I would love to have a mind like hers. Just seems like everything can be let go but remain inside the mind without hesitation.  
I gave a sigh and turned away just to find little Sarah hugging my heels with a huge grin riding from cheek to cheek. Sarah of course was my duty usual; she wasn’t necessarily a Winchester but was an adaptive version of her adoption parents with an outgoing personality which shadowed everyone else’s. I had a pretty good idea why she would be hovering around my feet like a whimpering dog begging for scraps. But instead of scraps, it was all the bittersweet resentment that I’ve made in between meals. Reluctant of my own mind telling me not to, I would find my hand facing her with one in the palm, just waiting to be devoured as a temptation it truly represent.  
Sarah’s face with grow ever so brighter like a lamination of candlelight lighting the way. She took it with feisty hands and climb into the nearest seat. She was one of the few who would watch as I rattled the pans and cans around for the maker of a good meal. Every once in awhile, would one of the boys show themselves as using the kitchen’s path as a shortcut. Dean would be the first, motor oil covering his fingers and streaks of its form going up the side of his cheek. Sarah and I would wait until he left the premises to giggle towards the mess he was wearing, commenting on the fact he could make a decent raccoon one of these days.  
Once the meal I’ve prepared was on the table, we’d all talk about our days and make each laugh. Then it was time for a good night’s rest. At least two of the family members would help me clean up before we all could head upstairs to the comfort of our beds. I was usually the last one going up, if it wasn’t a movie night. Before I would go towards my room, I always would peek into Sarah’s room.  
Katie is usually found beside her bed, singing a sweet lullaby without trouble or stumbles along the way. Her voice was beautiful when she would use it with empathy and let it flowed. Every once in awhile would you find both Katie and Dean, Dean would be strumming a beat on the acoustic guitar while Katie would follow it, Sarah joining in on it with a glowing smile. It would always hit me hard, thinking about how my life would have been like to have a family actually relax and enjoy each other’s company. However, I couldn’t never get that back, not until I was here, with the famous No Losers, working for them and fighting alongside with them.

I woke up early the next morning finding that I wasn’t alone in the comfort of the homestead. Cautiously, I rose to my feet and glanced down the empty hallway. I walked a few feet until I reached Katie and Dean’s door. You could hear Dean snoring away due to his alcoholic overload the night before, Katie’s form up against his backside, curled up with the comfort of her spouse’s heat and the bed’s sheets. I closed the door to its usual crack before moving down the stairs, finding nothing but my imagination playing tricks on me so I left the area, stumbling up the stairs back into the warmth of my own bed sheets.  
I finally decided to get up at eight and begin my duties. First it was making breakfast for the members. Of course, most of them won’t be up until at least nine or ten so I usually would make it and leave it in the still warm oven to be kept warm. Sam and Sarah were usually the first ones up and knew exactly where I would place the warm hotcakes and eggs. Soon, I was out the door, heading towards the market today being the day I decided to walk instead of take one of our decked out spots cars, which I could usually take as long as I brought them back in one piece.  
Once in town square, the first sight I would see is good old Gilligan with his arm sweeping gently back and forth with an old, dusty broom standing outside his shop.”Well good morning, Virginia.” He would smile.  
“Good morning Gilligan, how’s life?” I asked.  
Gilligan being old with a racked frame seemed to always get the same question. “Fine, I hope. I got myself a check-up this afternoon.”  
“Well I hope you’re in good health then…” I replied back.  
Gilligan swept a section before placing it up against the concert wall that stuck between us and his meat shop. “Aye, I do hope so too. But I am getting old, could very well have any possible damn thing wrong. But anyways, would you like to get some brisket for yourselves?”  
I shook my head. “Not today. I have plenty at home, just needed to get some more items for salad.”  
“Oh alright. You must need to be going on your way then…” Gilligan addressed.  
I nodded. “Yes, that would be nice.”  
Gilligan nodded. “Good day to you, Virginia. Say hi to Katie and the boys for me.” He began to wave as I began on my way.  
“Don’t worry, I will.” I yelled while waving back to him.  
Once I was out of Gilligan’s premise, I paced myself until I got to the marketplace on Main. A pleasure bunch always would greet me and ask about any of the great battles the No Losers had. I was a very popular woman when it came to my collages. Not saying I’m too hot about it; it is just kind of nice to be able to share info about something we all care about. However, some conversations would grow tiresome; ignoring the influence was my fact rather than my faked identity, stupid if you ask me.  
Lettuce was the bigger idea that crossed my mind throughout the whole store. As I found the perfect bunch, someone else would come up and ask the same questions. So to that, I usually avoid them completely and finish my shopping with a quick glare. Strikingly, it would work like wonders. The check out was unusually slow today but I managed to avoid getting an earful once again as I sighed and retracted my steps back to the homestead.

Upon entering the homestead, I found Sam with his stoic look riding along with his cheekbones, deep of concentration and maybe a bit frustration as well. I couldn’t help but say something as his form would grow like an upward weed with no hesitation of stopping. But for some reason, I was a bit wary this time, not even a sound would rattle my voice box as a squeeze and ragged noise would rise instead of a smooth, mellow sentence. I’m not afraid of Sam, I can’t be. I would yell inside my head as it began to ponder with frustration.  
However before I could let out even a word, Katie’s figure would appear from the kitchen, her head high and prideful. With her long brunette curled to a cutie midsection, loosely hanging with a sense of a trampoline as she paced herself. Her brother-in-law would meet her gaze as she made a cushion in the couch her own. The reminder of the newly bought lettuce, lying in the depths of the plastic bag, spoiling away to a rotten brown appeared before my chapped face. Quickly, I switched gears to cheetah mode, placing the still greener lettuce into the crisp drawer of the solid, slime free stainless steel fridge.  
Relieved indeed but I seemed sincere of the happenings in the living space so I joined the two younger Winchesters, just to hear the unexpected from my tenant. Katie’s chocolate spheres darted to me, concealed by her innocents.  
“Hey Big Mama, I was going to tell you. You got a call.” She began, leaning over the glassing coffee table with its glass embedded surface. A post-it note soon appeared in her grip, her handwriting unmistakably written.  
It soon would be within my grasp, faced up with the legible 10 digits frolicking on the rainbow work. With pleasure, I took it into my own hands, downloading the numbers into the depths of my mind, searching for the correct identity.  
“Did you happen’ to see the name?” I asked.  
Katie shook her head. “No… it came up “wireless caller”.  
I glanced down at the numbers again. Now I was starting to wonder if it was an accidentally call or a prank. “You sure you didn’t? I mean, we do have caller Id.”  
“I’m positive.” Katie replied Sam’s laptop now lay on her thighs. Sam must have left the room after handing it over to his sister.  
I shook my head. “I have no idea who these people would want, ya know?”  
Katie typed a few words before glancing over towards me. “I’m sure you don’t but it was for you and it sounded urgent.”  
“You’ve lost me.” My accent loomed strongly as puzzled reply.  
Katie’s head turned towards the black wireless house phone that always sat alone. “In a way, we did answer it you know.”  
She meant by our answering machine which of course, was always in use in our household especially. Being away from almost a whole month at a time was exhausting enough but listening to the dozens of messages we would get on daily basis was as well. But most, if it was urgent enough, would call us by cell rather than house phone. Wasn’t sure if I could listen to my message or not but I knew I was going to have to eventually so I placed my finger on the receiver, Katie waiting warily for my action to be completed. With a sigh, the button was pushed.  
An automated voice came upon the speaker saying: You have one unheard message. A click then the message itself began: Hello, I’m not sure if I got the correct number but I’m looking for a Virginia Hamilton. This is Nicole Simmons from Louisiana and I seem to have found some of your belongings in my basement and I just wanted to know if you were willing to come down to the old swamp land for them. I would appreciate it if you would like to keep them. Thank you. It ended with the opposing side hanging up their side of the line. Katie had her hands pressed into the couch’s backside, looking up at me with curiosity in her expression.  
I made my “humph” sound before turning on my heels away from the machine, arms crossed right under my famine feature. Katie jumped over the couch with ease and came around my backside to face me head on. Her warm hands loosely gripped around my arms, she was unusually good at comforting people with her mellow expressions and gentle grip. My head was lowered into my chest, thinking about this Nicole Simmons. Why does she seem so familiar?  
Katie broke my train of thought abruptly. “Do you know this Nicole Simmons person?” She asked with ease.  
I shook my head. “I really… really don’t know... she does sound familiar though I reckon.”  
“But like how familiar are we talking?” My friend asked her curly hair starting to make me a bit jealous with the fact my own would never stay put.  
I met her gaze. “She’s…” I looked across the table for a brief moment. “Like déjà vibes…”  
“Déjà.” Katie copied with influence over the “vu” part. She began to stroke her chin a bit as if in thinking mood. “Well do you want to go to Louisiana? I mean, it could be good for all of us, like a vacation sort of.”  
“I… don’t know…” I looked away.  
“Oh come on! It will be fun!” I knew Katie was going to say that. My back gave a mighty nasty cringe up my spine when my tenet was considering it herself.  
At that moment, I knew I was going to regret my choice after awhile but I also knew that I had to answer her. So should we go or not? Suddenly, before I could even blink, the word “alright” came rolling off my tongue. Damn choices. I mumbled under my breath. Katie seemed a bit surprised by my choice but I knew that I could trust her on this. She was the boss woman of this family and I’m supposed to follow her orders like some follower of a trustworthy leader.  
To that, together, we would go to the other members and ask if they wanted to come along for the ride. Dean of course said yes cause his undying need to protect his little woman. His brother said the same thing for his own good and the fact his brother was going. This family may be big to some but that was just cause the same members like to latch on to the others like a long sticky chain of honey. It wasn’t that I didn’t like the fellow members coming along for the ride; it’s the fact that well… I couldn’t really tell you. But I knew that this could be an adventure on its own, like it always has been.

Oddly enough, I was about to get more then I bargained for. Max, one of our many little crusaders we’ve been asked personally to teach ourselves for the next generation had happened upon us while doing our rounds. When the No Losers are leaving to pursue a case or just for a “family vacation,” everyone in town knows. Our famous alter-ego is like a wildfire that starts up off in the distance and continues downhill until it reaches its destination. It is a fast paced rumor that begins with no warning.  
The locals get a little uptight and on edge when we aren’t about, kind of disturbing if you ask me. They do sort of rely on us for their main source of protection. Y’know though, it doesn’t just get on my nerves, it does indeed get on the Winchesters as well. However, we definitely weren’t to expect the “unexpected” as some say we do. This time, it was going to be another story.  
Max was one of the more “mature” crusaders who enjoy a good story from us every once in awhile. He seemed to always have a soft spot for the Winchester boys who would cuss at bad TV or toward each other on rare occasions. Other than those, who couldn’t? Their defiantly one of the most interesting brother team-ups I’ve met and I mean it! But it’s not about their coolness or their looks, oh no, it is all about the moves and the style.  
The little bugger was only a fourteen year old, why would he consider the life we already conveyed? Not much coming from me but you get the picture. Max spoke to Katie about this wild idea, from my point it sounded crazy and idiotic like forget your car keys idiotic. Of course, Katie’s initial response was something like “how could ya think of just a good damn awful idea!?” I would agree with her on that one.  
But Max was starting to pled and carries on like a longhorn bull fighting without horns. I know for sure Katie wouldn’t approve. “What would your parents think?” She would say. Max won’t dare challenge her but for god sake; she was in bulls’ eye of the correct direction. But the teenage bugger wouldn’t budge. Out of luck, the crusader was at his door, twitching for a scratch of the wild side.  
With Maxwell out of the sight and safe at home, we continued with our packing, wonder what we were going to expect in the depths of the south. The boys being both grown from the South knew a thing or two about the lifestyle and the way the people was to act. The dislike of fellows pissing each other off with gun fights and shenanigans, history of black torture and huge plantation grounds with the right soil for an “imported” delicacy of a rare order to grow right in the backyard. Really nothin’ too exciting, confederates roamed the land during the civil war and a bright red, blue and white-started banner to fit but that isn’t much of the main history, just a tidbit for y’all. I however wasn’t going to enjoy this journey very well, knowing what I was returning to and my mama always told me, and I would end up back there… where it all began.

Being a quite decent sized family, it was difficult to fit the five of us in such a small car like that pinto black-paint job of the Impala. Usually only four could fit inside the damn compact sized classic muscle so we had to improvise for this trip and this trip alone. We did own an SUV with its fancy additions like the flip style mini-screen facing the back seats and 4Wheel drive for those treacherous weather and trail conditions. It indeed was a change for all of us but it was great to have for these types of ideal situations. Also the trunk was enormous! You could fit two damn 46’ inch TV screens back there!  
But this wasn’t a trip to the electronic department, not today that is. After being awed at the amount of space we had, the bags were stuffed in the back compactly enough to stay put. Sam and I were the ones doing the rearranging of the bags while Katie gave instructs to our neighbors who were going to watch the house and Sarah while we were gone on our little “get away” from the horrors of the world. I was usually the watcher of the place but since I was going with this time, there was no point of leaving it unwatched. Dean came around the side of the fender, handing over the final bag to his younger sibling  
“Last one.” He said as Sam gained his grip upon it and noted a decent place for it. After each bag was placed, Sam’s palm pushed the trunk’s door shut. His hands flashed back and forth as if getting rid of the axes dust. “Ready?” Dean asked. Sam and I meet eye to eye before nodding.  
“I’m sure I am. Are you, Big Mama?” Sam and Dean were staring me down with their relaxed gaze.  
I nodded. “Ya, I believe so.”  
Dean seemed hesitant, a concerned look riding his strong browsed expression. He would shake the feeling off shortly after. Once Katie’s form appeared before us, we headed to our spots seat wise. Sam and I rode in the back while Dean took the wheel for the first couple of hours, Katie close by in shotgun. Of course, Dean was a person would drive the whole way himself but even he would need a power nap. So a couple hours later the boys would switch, bring Sam and me to the hot seats for another couple of hours.  
Oddly enough, our road trip seemed quite entertaining. I’ve haven’t been out of the area of Nevada City for awhile now, it was nice to take in the scenery flashing by in blurred images. A new look was fantastic and I now could relate to the boys, how the road was their second home and different from the rested view. By the time we got to the actually southern side border, the view would morph into prairies of tall grasses and cows grazing among them. The few towns we happened to stop at and take a breather were full of cowpokes with their crazy styles of westernized clothing and cowboy boots.  
However, we were all more concerned about reaching our destination so it was just asking of which direction to take or a shorter way in the right direction. Every day we got closer to Louisiana, my stomach would get knotted up. I did grow up there, it is indeed my second home but I’ve tried to avoid the place for such time. How could I go back? Go back to the place where I was raised from hell and back? I couldn’t tell them, not yet.

Louisiana, the place where the swamp owns the land, where gumbo got its starting ingredients and a whole lotta local spiritual sympathy for the dead to be wandering on at their own free will, not a very “lovely” place right? But its rich culture with colorful parades and nonstop stirring of alcoholic beverages is a calling to everyone still, despite the dark history I had to live through. Y’all should know, I never wanted to return to the damn damp swampy messy place but I wanted to know, to know everything I could. We were unaware of what to expect at the time.  
Sam and I were back in the depths of the trunk again. He was passed out upon the window, unlike his brother, he usually won’t snore. Louisiana’s streets were crowded as usual as the locals would ponder the sidewalks, some waiting for a seat inside restaurants or catching some hangovers. A sudden braking startled us a bit. Sam literally was about to kiss the back of the drivers’ seat, sliding forward. He jerked himself awake abruptly, a displeased look upon his face as he realized how close to impact he was.  
“What the…” He mumbled under his shock. Dean glanced at us through the rearview mirror; a slight ideal smirk began on the side. “What the hell, Dean!” Sam was wide awake with anger flarin’ at the nostrils.  
“I promise you, I didn’t do it on purpose, Sammy.” He replied.  
Sam narrowed his eyes. “Yeah ok…” He turned his attention out the window. “So where are we?”  
Katie was rummagin’ with the maps up in shotgun, making note of Sam’s question. “Mardi Gras Boulevard.” She replied.  
“I think we should stay for the Mardi gras parade.” Dean smiled. “Maybe Sam can actually find a girl for a change…”  
Sam scoffed. “Ha, you’re hilarious.” Dean’s grin got a bit bigger before it shrunk back into a straight face.  
“So what exactly are we looking for, Big Mama?” Katie asked her head flipped around to face me.  
At the time, I was searching the streets for a notable reply. Y’all should know I really wasn’t gonna say something. “Uh, let’s see,” I began as I pulled out the page I had scribbled on earlier. An address was marked on it. “The address I wrote down is a 1500s one.” Katie examined the map for the digits while I spoke it. “1567 Thatcher Lane I believe it said.”  
Katie’s fingers rose and dropped as she followed the highway’s path. She noted the change to the 1500 digits and pointed Dean in the right direction. Sam took safety check so Katie could know she was on the right track. I knew from that moment on, I was gonna have to expect the unexpected. But that was about to be the worst of our problems.  
After a well-deserved stop at a local seaboard, we found ourselves a bit lost. Katie had spoken to a few of the locals, finding the place we seek was like finding a pin in a haystack. Most wouldn’t talk about it, others mention the word “island” a couple times. So what? This place out of the ordinary or something we shouldn’t know?  
We finally got to the point of being frustrated enough to search out the historian guy. With our luck, he was doing some paper work at the local sea museum. The place was historic of course so it wasn’t much of a challenge to find. The museum had odd antiques of sea voyage and famous steamboat parts all lined out with musty stench. Sam and I took our time, examining the items for the sake of complete interest.  
The historian guy was a chubby fella with crazy orange hair; styled similar to Dean’s but more “mood” then “basis”. We shared the address with his intellect, finding that the place was indeed on an island. It was taken off the map in the late 19th century so pirates wouldn’t have the urge to explore its riches it was suppose to hold. Plantations were common around the time so he suggested keeping an eye out of a plantation rather than a house. I feared of his speak. And for that, I was no longer sure that I should have hopped on the train.  
But before we have left for good, the fella stopped us, making note that the island is quite dangerous and full of unknown specimens. Lovely, I would say in my head. But it ain’t any time to get skittish, I wanted out and soon at that. The historian had guided us to the docking area just outside the seaboard for the ferry. It was just like every other dock, just empty and vague.  
Surprisingly, this isn’t the first time we’d taken a ride across the water. Earlier this year, Katie and the boys had used a boat to cross the lake on the case they did. In the future, Dean had always considered a cruse one of these years, but knowing him; it ain’t gonna happen very soon. I motioned to where Sam stood on the dockside. He stared blankly into the dark waters with its swampy look and stench of mossy undergrowth.  
“How ya doing, Sam?” I asked when he turned to note my form next to him.  
“Well I’m fine if you need to know. But you know, I could ask you the same. How are you, Big Mama?” Sam replied, reversing back onto my butt with the same question.  
Damn, I thought. I ain’t gonna answer that! He looked at me like I’m lost inside my own head, fighting my conscience back and forth. Deceive I guess is the word. At that moment, I decided to take action by the easiest way out, lying. “I’m… good. Kind of iffy of the island idea but I think I’m good.”  
Sam knew far well that I was lying to him. I mean, the guy is smart and his IQ is unusually through the roof. He does have “mind blurts” on occasion but he it is just because of his hellish adventure. Never mind that. Anyways, so we’ve stood at the dock for good twenty or so minutes before the ferry arrived.  
The ferry man himself was a bit… familiar to my mind. He was similar to the chubby historian we met with earlier but was more “shaggy material” rather than just hubby chubby. He was semi-short with short length grey hair along with a thick mustached face. He glanced over the group, hesitation upon me. I felt a little uneasy with this guy staring at my fattened up body, a little too uneasy actually. More like a pervert.  
He turned his attention towards our leader, her face scrunched up from the sun. “Well how’d ya do?” He asked.  
Katie glanced over at Dean for a moment. Like she was asking him to speak first but he ignored her. “Um well were trying to get to this island…”  
“You mean Thatcher?” He seemed to get eerily suspicious all the sudden.  
“Yeah that’s the one.” Katie answered.  
The ferry man grinned. “Well you’ve come to the right place then.” He motioned towards the ferry. “I was just coming to get some supplies but I’ll be going back to Thatcher in a few minutes if y’all would like to board and join in, be my guest.”  
Katie nodded. “Thank you.” She couldn’t help but stop the ferry man before he wandered too far. “Oh wait. We didn’t get your name…”  
The guy seemed sure we were going to introduce ourselves first. But despite his thinking, he was happy to label himself. “I apologize. Jacque is the name and you would be, miss?”  
“I’m Katie.” She glanced over towards us, her hand extended outward for easier note. “This is Dean, Sam and Big Mama.” She said with effortless expression.  
Jacque grinned through a broken smile. “Ha-ha well aren’t you a bunch of bristles. Glad to have y’all aboard.” He began to stroll away but turned slightly back to Katie. “Y’all can get yourselves comfy; I’ve got some items to grab. Be back in a few.” Before I could look back, he had vanished around the corner.  
I flipped around towards the team. They, as well as I, were warily about this ferry guy. For one, he was just out of the ordinary which I reckon, is never a good thing. And two…. Well there really isn’t a two, just said for the sake. Anyhow, I seemed distracted for the rest of the afternoon with playing with my violin’s strings, plucking and pinging as the B sharp would vibrate under my finger tips.  
The others would be staring at their cellar phone screens or take in the sun’s rays. It wasn’t until about seven after one Jacque returned. The chubby man carried about three bags upon his arms, each full of food items like roman lettuce and mixes of fishy products that whiffed the senses with either a disgusted or pleasure look.  
Most of us have which hadn’t had the seaboard tastes for at least a couple months, was a mixed opinion around our small group. But no matter. “Aright, all aboard who’s going aboard.” Jacque said as he climbs up onto the main poop deck, placing the bags down at his feet.  
Once we all were on deck, Jacque climbed up to the main observation deck, taking the controls with ease. The whole ride was much, just a little mud here, puck green waters below with the horrid smell of musty muddy pools. Moss overlapped Cypress and Oaks crawling among the shorelines with wicked finger branches that reach out. I’ve seen quite a lot of trees in my lifetime but these were the kind children would have nightmares of. Of course, expecting the unexpected was always a possible one.  
I stood by Sam most of the time, observing the surroundings. I happened to look down into the waters to find a fish swimming along the boat. It was an ugly bugger with a rounded head and long whisker like things along the pathway of the usual mustache of a man. Sam had spotted the damn thing as well as it swam up and down like a buoy. He seemed a bit shocked at the fish.  
“Whoa, that’s gotta be the biggest catfish I’ve ever seen!” He cried.  
“That is quite a big one, ain’t it?” I commented.  
Jacque appeared from the main deck wondering what the heck commotion was going on. He began to chuckle. “Well that there is Big Mona. Ain’t anyone has never catch her.”  
“Why is that?” Dean asked.  
Jacque chuckled for a moment. “She’s a slippery one. Smart as all get out.”  
“So someone did attempt to catch her then?” Dean added.  
Jacque nodded. “Why yes, sir. But none ain’t caught her yet. The closest man who had ended up drowning, sad really.”  
Dean and Katie met eye to eye. “Well that’s lovely…” Katie commented, turning away.  
“Either that or he was eaten by gators. No one really knows.” Jacque seemed lost in finding the correct story.  
Most of our faces turned sour just thinking about it. That’s pretty gross if you ask me. But he probably was on the right track. Maybe I’ll ask about it later. Anyways, after our conversation about Big Mona, she had sunk into the depths of the green lagoon, sending a monstrous splash above us with her tail.  
Now wet and cold, we would walk around the deck, getting our bodies warmed up. Lucky for Katie, she had her boy Dean to help her get warm. I was jealous of Katie for the first couple years I was a part of their household. She always seemed to have a smile upon her face that I would later find, helps me out as well. By being a great assist for my own feelings.  
Of course, I haven’t been nearly as around as the boys have so I wouldn’t know how Katie was back in the day. But, I always managed to get to her myself with my nanny like charm with helpful tips and advice. However, I wouldn’t be around if it warn’t for Sarah. And I’ve heard Katie speak of another child but unsure if they’re going to do it. Nice as it would be, I feared for the baby’s life.  
We were about a couple miles from the destination when things… changed dramatically. The surroundings seemed to have gotten denser and a bit more eerie. The air was thick with a horrid taste of something rotten. The bayou’s sounds and sights shorted out, becoming farther way. It was now nothing but a dense abyss of dead silence.  
“You hear that?” Katie asked our group.  
“Yeah, not even a frog.” Sam answered.  
Suddenly, Jacque’s voice could be heard above us. “Thatcher Island, dead ahead!” He cried ever so slightly.  
The four of us moved quickly to the front bow, spotting the lonely island rising above the silence. Thick fog began to form around us as we got ever so closer to the main land. “Well this isn’t getting creepy at all.” Dean commented with his head held high.  
“More like unusual.” Sam added.  
Katie stepped back and climbed her way up the stairwell to where Jacque was hiding. Jacque noticed her in the doorway and indicated to come forward for a look see. She made her way to the front portion and noted the island’s silhouette.  
“Hey Jacque,” She began. Jacque hummed an hmm noise for her to continue. “What do you know about the island?” She asked with her head turned towards him.  
Jacque thought for a moment. “Like history wise? Or “bout it in general?”  
“About it in general.” She answered.  
Jacque chuckled. “Well, it was intended for those colony folks for “a getaway from civilization”.”  
Katie nodded. “Alright but for which colonies specifically?”  
Jacque’s face twisted and winched for the correct answer. “I believe it was a mix of some of them…”  
“But which ones? Was Roanoke one of them?” Katie was starting to get a bit too carried away with questions.  
Jacque seemed a bit “pushed.” “I well… I… think so. But there just a rumor, you hear? Nothing can state if or when they come if true.”  
Katie looked away a concerned expression rising on her face. “Sorry about that. But it’s just out of common interest…”  
Jacque nodded. “I can understand that… you seem the type.” He returned back to his observing. “We’re about to the ferry dock. Why don’t you go tell your mates?”  
Katie nodded and began to walk away, down the stairs and across the poop deck she went. Her form appeared before us, her eyes tense with confusing and concern. “What was that about?” Dean asked as she took her place in between the boys again.  
“It was nothing…” She replied in mellow tone.  
With that out of the way, we turned our attention towards the mainland gaining on us. With an intense force forward we have landed on the shoreline. A quick glance through the surroundings made your stomach curl. There was an odd darkness and eerie feeling that whiffed over you just staring onto the road. Intense sense of petrified fear began to show upon our group’s faces.  
Jacque made his way to the main floor, taking the lead into the unknown world of what lies ahead. After a bang of the ramp, Jacque guided us towards the place we seek. “There will be a fork in the road once you pass the shoreline. Take the left side and you should be there.” He swung his wrist around as a visual for our pathway of travel. I reckon he knew what he was talking about so we took his advice.  
The road was of complete dirt and bumpy as all get out. Every couple of feet the SUV traveled was a big one. Nearly every single one of our melons would be threatened by the thin roofing above our heads, Sam being the tallest was most unlucky. But the scenery was kind of nice with the elongated branches of the oaks hugging the sidelines in notable rows with its leafy greens. Pretty as all get out but it would soon parish into an open space.  
With the emptied horizon rose a huge whitewashed manor with its neighboring stalks of plant life hugging the Westside. The middle was laid out as a roundabout with a great oak standing high and proud to the sky. A young fella about in his mid twenties or early thirties was pressing his way through the soil of the roundabout, planting beautiful petunias and roses in a neatly compacted circle around the oak. After parking, we all climbed out, awed by the giant structure plantation. Sam moseyed on over to the gardener.  
“Hello.” He greeted high.  
The young gardener seemed startled, staring up at Katie’s in law with utter shock. With a quick puff of the air he rose to his feet. “I’m sorry about frightening you.” Sam apologized. “But we’re looking for the owner of this land. Her name is Miss Simmons, I believe.” Sam lifted an eyebrow towards me to make sure his former knowledge was true. I nodded.  
The gardener eyed Sam for a moment before speaking his mind. “Yeah… sure you are. Why’d you come ask me if you could just simply knock?”  
Sam’s eyes widened for a moment before continuing forward. “Excuse me? It would be better to be safe than sorry.”  
“Well you speak the tongue. So yes, she’s home, just knock.” The gardener said.  
Sam seemed to stammer. The guy was crude! I probably would of too. I would prefer to slap the man but that just isn’t right. So I avoided the urge and followed the others up to the wide doorway.  
The gardener swore under his breath something before going back to his work. With a firm knock from Dean’s beat up fist, a woman came to the door. She was thin framed with a wide white skirt and light blue blouse. Her blonde hair was held up high in a funny shaped bun and nails done with flawless finish. Her blue eyes were mellow and soft with an odd familiar touch.  
“Hello?” She mumbled.  
“Well hello. Are you Miss Simmons by any chance?” Katie interpreted.  
The woman was staring immensely towards the towering boys. Her eyes moved around with a cock eye look, scanning every aspect of our forms. I felt kind of awkward with her watch dog style with warily outlook. It took the woman a good minute to find her words.  
“I indeed am. Can I help you?” She asked her head showing fully from her cracked door.  
“You called a couple days ago. I’ve heard you got some of my old belongings…” I budded in with a slight smirked face.  
Miss Simmons’ face winched and twitched in random directions before coming to a conclusion. “Oh… you’re Virginia then, right?”  
I nodded. “Yes Ma’am, I am.”  
Miss Simmons’ full form now faced us with her small frame and worthy skirt flowed. A smile appeared cheek to cheek. “Oh thank heavens. Come in, come in. All of you.” With that, the four of us welcomed ourselves inside.  
Taking a look around, the place was quite big for its size and plenty of open space. The four walls surrounding us were of musty smelling paint and hallways of torn wallpapers as together we would walk ever so farther into the depths of the main floor. With a sudden surprise, Miss Simmons was utterly shocked with the opening of the wooden door. There stood a short framed black woman with dark hair and broad hips. She glanced at all of us with complete and utter interest.  
Miss Simmons paused suddenly, staring down the new body standing in the room. She shook her head and began with harsh words. “Nakala, leave us!” her tone changed dramatically. If you ask me, she seemed a bit “roughen on the edges”.  
Nakala put her head down, slowly walking backwards a couple feet until the handle was in reach. She seemed a bit afraid of this Simmons madam and you knew it. Her body language told of horrid torture and beatings as she had a slight bouncing motion on her right leg. Concern rose in me as she limbed away with a painful winch threw her expression. I wasn’t sure of how to make it at the time but I knew that something fishy was going on around here.  
“What was that about?” Sam asked. I could see on Sam’s tall evidence that he wasn’t too sure of the situation as being “proper”.  
Miss Simmons went to her light pace, looking over her shoulder towards Sam. “Nothing of your concern.” She replied facing forward again.  
Seems the four of us were beginning to get suspicious of the outcome. Dean and Katie were pacing themselves beside each other, brows lifted and concentration evident. I couldn’t agree more. For a shaking bacon type home, this wasn’t the style to be seen. Nakala was definitely living proof of what true was Miss Simmons like. And according to that, she isn’t the best house owner we’ve met.  
Miss Simmons led our group into the depths of the basement containing its dusty mannequins, old lamp shades and cluttered mirage. A golden file of a mirror’s image grasped your soul with tight hands that hid in the corner of the mess, its refection neglected with dust and scratches that etched its very surface. We took our own time, glancing and sliding our fingers over the filth that lied between each of us with a thought of exploration. The owner led the way to a pile of boxes and indicated a look see.  
I began to rummage through the boxes, finding an old hair brush and a few pictures of my own self image with the small shelter I called home. I seriously wanted to rip the photos up right there; the horrible truth that they spoke would certainly haunt me. But one would stand out to me. It was a sepia picture with burned edges. It had eight figures, one being my own as a five year old playing with a stick and some muddy earth. Three women were in the photo, one with crazy pitched hair and another with straightened locks. For the life of me, I couldn’t figure out which was who but the one sitting with resentment riding her face was oddly familiar with disbelief rising deep inside.  
“Ma.” I mumbled placing the damaged photo close with eyes shut. I could feel my grip tighten with the feeling of tears rushing over me. I sighed and let my grip loosen before I noticed a rounded box tucked away in the very corner of the emptied box. Unsure of what to make of it, I warily leaned down and handled it with care as it was lifted out of the cardboard box.  
Katie had wandered over to my side, probably wondering the same thing I was. What is this strange box doing in here and what does it mean? By the time I was ready to find out its secrets, the boys were now hovering behind me waiting. I glance over to Katie who nodded. I couldn’t help but open it. There must be something important inside this mysterious box I should be aware of. But what, what could it possibly be?

I decided that finding the secret wasn’t the best in the dark so I headed upstairs with it, placing it gently on the surface of the old fashioned southern style dining table. There we all would sit, staring immensely to the box. I of course took my time cleaning the thing before I could even attempt to see what it held. With the last quick swipe, it had shown its true colors. It was defiantly a wooden box with hand painted crests and waves along the sides and a strange swirled surface work. It was quite a beautiful piece of art the box was. How could someone stuff it away in the darkness where it couldn’t be seen?  
“Well?” Miss Simmons said.  
“Would ya wait? I’ve prefer to take the time.” I replied.  
Miss Simmons looked sour after that. Guess I weren’t too mellow that time. “Ignore her.” I heard Katie whisper. Meeting her gaze made matters rotten. I didn’t wanna be concerned but more… curious. I turned by attention back to the eaten wood of a box. The hands shook as I carefully began to lift the cover.  
I couldn’t believe it! We were all winded up from nothin’ but a sweet melody. It was a music box with two carved mermaid figures dancing around the spindling core. Slouching down most of us were, expecting more… well… out of the ordinary. Lucky for us, it weren’t this time true but the surroundings can always be deceiving.  
Every soul in the room was watching the figures bounce around and taking a listen. It was quite a slow, beautiful melody with just the clicking and clacking of the boxes’ insides. Most of us were getting a bit woozy with the lullaby’s effects. The yawns of the so called “tough boys” started to become a silent snore as Sam had leaned back in his chair, Dean’s head resting easily a top one of his broad shoulders. I couldn’t help myself; I was starting to fade into sleepy minds as well. It weren’t long until our minds became quiet in the empty ambiance.

It was at least an hour before I’ve awoke to the darkness. Stirred bewildered, I gasped with deep breath as I gained my balance but… I couldn’t, I couldn’t get up! I was bewildered and terrified at the same moment as scratching of rodents and leaks of drips echoed. I glanced around, searching for answers of the on going’s. That’s when I heard a deep groan to my frontal.  
Shocked I turned to face the darkness, wonderin’ if I should say something. I reckon I should. “Hello?” My voice echoed.  
There was another groan but with a voice attached. “Big Mama? Is that you?” The voice echoed in my ears.  
“Sam?” I asked into the darkness. “Where you at?”  
The darkness was too thick for neither of us to see and think straight. “I’m not sure…” He grumbled, his head flipping around towards the open air rising under his fingertips.  
“Well you sound like you’re in front of me… somewhere.” I said.  
Sam turned back to the sound of my voice. “Yeah but the question is where is here?”  
“Can you move?” I asked the darkness again, waiting for Sam’s voice to rise from it.  
Sam grunted slightly twisting and shaking from side to side. He huffed before answering. “No, not really but there seems to be a draft over here. It’s gotta be coming from somewhere…” He turned his head again, searching for a crack of some kind with the feeling in his fingertips.  
Suddenly the darkness was illuminated. Sam’s head ducked downward as the light faded away. A heavy heel kicking the ground was heard from afar coming ever so closer towards us. Apparently someone was coming our way for whatever reason. However I was shocked to see it was the thin Miss Simmons with small wick candle. The candlelight darkened her face as a smirk rose onto her face with a creepy shadowy tone of her brow and hair.  
The younger Winchester was across from me with his pupils growing wide. I couldn’t but just squeak a wee bit inside my mind as Miss Simmons smirked towards Sam. “You know,” She began. “I never would have known it was you that the inlanders would speak of. I mean, come on, Sam, your just a screwed mind to hell and yet you still stand. Mind I ask why?”  
Sam looked onward. He was dead silent after that, sitting there like a watered down log. I reckon that question damaged his thinking self. She knew she struck his nerve but weren’t concerned. She was again stood straight and turned head first to me. Personally I wasn’t expecting her to do much but she keeled down and got mighty close to my face.  
“Now you,” She began again. “You’re just the Winchester’s stew.” That word, oh how I despised that word. I was getting antsy just listening to this damn far from a good person speak of me of being a steward for the team. In a way, yes but I ain’t anyone’s property!  
“Take that back!” I screamed to her empty faceless expression. She wasn’t concerned with that either. She just rose to her heeled feet and laughed. My anger was getting the best of me. I knew that I couldn’t challenge her, even if she is human. I knew I weren’t strong enough.  
“You can’t fight me, Virginia. And you want to know why?” Miss Simmons toyed, a smirk hiding.  
I squinted my eyes with an angered scrunch. “Whys that?”  
She glanced over to the disgraced Sam, walking towards him again. “Because,” She stopped at Sam’s boots, staring immensely down at him, his face stoic. She snapped her neck back. “I was the one who killed mama.” Her eyes suddenly went pitch black.  
Sam winched at the sight which caught him off guard. “You’re a demon!” He grinded his teeth with flaring nostrils, he was starting to get antsy as well.  
Her eyes went back in a flash and she smiled proudly. “Of course I am, Dreamy-Boat. I’m surprised you didn’t notice right away…”  
Sam thought for a second before coming to conclusion, remember a bunch of candles lying about. “You hid the smell of sulfur with your candles.” He replied.  
“Bingo! Good eye, Dreamy-Boat.” She said.  
“If you’re a demon, why didn’t ya just kill us then and there?” I questioned.  
The possessed Miss Simmons bit her lip. “Because, I would have been noticed…” She walked a few feet before stopping at a stone tablet. “Besides… dying isn’t as fun as toying with the famous No Losers.” She turned and there in her arms laid four figurines made of wax, one looking exactly like my own mirror.  
Sam was just as surprised as I was when the dolls came into view. He had that concerned look on his face and I started to worry. “You made wax figure duplicates of us?” He asked with his brow raised.  
“Not just wax, magic wax.” She hissed placing each one a top the stone tablet.  
That’s about when we realized we’re missing two people. Damn it! I said to myself. I hope she hasn’t stashed them somewhere else. So against my urge to destroy her, I asked. “What about Katie and Dean? Did you stash them somewhere too?”  
The possessed Miss Simmons flipped around towards me. She chuckled. “Answer the question!” Sam cried with frustration.  
“Ease your roll, Dreamy-Boat. Your brother and sister are fine. Not for long thought…” She smirked before walking away, her heels clamping down the hall until it was a dead silence once again.  
Sam sighed. “Damn it.”  
I looked over to him, his head down with fear in his eyes. “We’ve gotta warn them.”  
Katie and Dean were aware of the two of us missing, just didn’t know where to start. Dean had left for a moment to get something from the SUV. He strolled down the rounded path with caution as he reached the black painted steel monster. He seemed to have hesitated before rubbing it off and around to the rear end. The key slid in with ease as the whole tailgate clicked and opened wide.

Dean usually was good about taking some type of mechanical weaponry with us so protection was a priority. But as he stood hovering over the tailgate with his famous silver .45 in hand, he warily stopped abruptly. Before he knew what hit-em, he was lying flat on his backside deep in gravel.  
“What the…” He mumbled under his breath. Lying chest deep was a youth with wild black hair. The boy twisted his head forward to see Dean’s stoic look turn dark. “Max what the hell!”  
Max rose quickly nearly pressing the Winchester boy hard deep. “I… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to come without permission, I swear!”  
“Max, get in the car!” Dean yelled.  
“But…” Dean’s finger rose and pointed towards the back.  
“Now!” Dean’s voice forced the fella to retreat. He sighed, scratching the side of his dark hair. How I would love to be back, he would say to himself. However it was no time for that so he made himself ready to challenge the little fella with a piece of his drunken mind. Max was sitting half way in and half way out, waiting agelessly for a self punishment right.  
Dean appeared before him and the boy just looked downward. Dean sighed again and lowered himself to his content. “Ok,” He stroked his chin as for words. “Look, Max. You can’t just sneak into a trip; you’ve got to earn that. I mean, does your mother even know you’re here?”  
Max shook his head. “Sort of but she knew you said “no” so probably not…” He gave a cutesy smile but Dean wouldn’t take it.  
“I’m sorry but Sammy’s puppy work better than your attempt, no offence.” Dean commented.  
“None taken.” Max mumbled.  
Dean did a little head nod before continuing. “Well anyways, you’ve seem to have gotten lucky all of the sudden.” Max’s face began to light up. “But…” His expression disappeared. “You need to stay out of the way for your own good. You understand me?”  
Max nodded. “Yes, crystal-clear.”  
Dean placed his hand on one of Max’s shoulders and smiled. The boy climbed himself down before venturing off, proud riding his face along the way of following the famous Dean Winchester racing through his mind. But before the older brother led the way, he stopped, looking beyond the undergrowth, past the trees. His eyes were nailed to something but, it was difficult to make out exactly what. Dean ignored the surroundings for a slight moment just to find, it wasn’t a good idea.  
Suddenly a gust of chilled air whiffed past them with a whooshing sound. The wind got harsher and harsher as it went along. Max was gripping on to Dean’s teal jacket for dear life the poor fella was terrified! The gust suddenly lifted towards the middle and started to spin like a tornado forming in mid-air. Out of it raised an eerie green beam of energy that grew ever so brighter every time it spun around and around. Dean was getting nauseated just watching the strange happenings spin rapidly above them, he was having enough trouble keeping the two of them earthbound.  
“What’s going on?” Max yelled above the wind’s howl.  
Dean was still watching as the spinning proceeds above their heads. “I don’t know! We need to get inside!” He yelled as he regained his confidence and began to drag them away as fast as he could.  
But the ground was creaking and aching under their feet with groans of distress as the strange glowing energy began to take a wicked path diving into the very ground they stood. Now feeling discouraged, Dean tried his best to pull them towards the doors of the manor but the fact his boots didn’t seem to want to grip the ground made the matter worse. His stomach began to twist inside of him as the ground began to shake and rattle onward towards them, the weird energy guiding its direction. Damn it! He thought I can’t have the friggin’ earth swallow me up. He rubbed the thought off to regain his grip and just a few feet away from the door, the earth shattered underneath and up rose full bodies animated with the strange energy in their eyes.  
Max was behind Dean and looking back he gave a scream as one of the bodies began to crawl towards him, hands out stretched as if begging for help. It wasn’t long until Max climbed onto Dean’s shoulders and hauled for him to hurry up. Dean groaned as the weight of Max intensified upon his legs. But with his luck, the familiar face of his woman appeared in the doorway. Katie was just as shocked as the boys were, the animated bodies gaining ground quickly as more and more approached moaning and groaning for attention.  
“Katie!” Dean yelled as Katie got herself stationed well enough to pull them in. With one touch, Katie had managed to pull in the shaken twosome. Dean hopped up quickly and helped shut the massive doors behind him as the bodies had challenged to close contact. Finally, the doors slid themselves shut with a huge thump. Relieved, Dean and Katie dropped to the titled floor, smiling and laughing.  
“Woo, now that’s an adventure.” Dean commented. “But I don’t want to do it again…” He added on.  
Katie looked over at her spouse for a moment. “Yeah, please don’t.” Then she looked over at Max with confusion washing over her. “But… what was that?” She asked.  
Dean shook his head. “That’s one hell of a question. I really can’t answer that one.” He answered.  
“It was like that movie Zombieland out there.” Max commented. Dean and Katie stared at him for a moment, comparing and contrasting his idea. Their heads turned towards each other once again.  
“It is Zombieland.” Dean said.  
Sam and I struggled to get free, knowing she was out there. I weren’t gonna let her get away this time. I was ticked off and I knew it. I could hear as my heart would pulsate with the rage building. I would stop and stare over at Sam with his struggle.  
I would think to myself what a brave little thing. I wish I were like him or it could just be the jambalaya talking, you don’t wanna know, I promise you. Continuing forward, I was lacking my Intel for the time. But we both we’re pick-pocketed by the grabby grouch of a plantation owner so we both were concerned with ourselves. Both of the boys would carry around a switchblade alongside their .45 firearms. However it lay across the room, all by its lonesome on a high ledge of pure earthy stuff.  
Like in the movies, mind powers would be great to have. However, this is reality, mind powers are just nutty… well in Sam’s case, I guess not. But you get what I trying to dig into your skull. Enough rambling, I’ll keep us going:  
I reckon I could manage myself out of the tight chains dangling around my waist. But Sam would probably have a better chance, not being “big-boned” and all- surprisingly he did manage to get one of his arms out but that’s about it. What a crappy trip this been. Katie and Dean are in deep doo-doo and were stranded here like two pickers that pickled pickles for a living. The stress was gaining its description with us sitting there, awkwardly waiting and hoping we’d have a savior.  
Little did appear to us that what it was like outside with all the weird glowing energies and rising dead making a muck, less the fate of our trustworthy leaders that had a bloodthirsty demon scouting them out. Oh mercy! How could you be so cold? Of course I knew that they’ll this one out on their own. They’ve got smarts and for good reason. I left my thoughts alone to fend for them.  
It was dead quiet for a good few minutes. The two of us were exhausted of fighting the clamped chains that held us down. The air was a dense mist of heat as the sweat beads trickled down Sam’s face. About a second later, the stomping of two large feet was afoot, echoing down the corridor. Sam turned abruptly searching evidently for the life form’s shape.  
That is when we realized something was seriously screwy. The form was a mess of ribbons and boney structure that showed openly. It whiffed into the air, jolting the senses with ten times the stench of onion out too long in the sunlight. It was quiet an overpowering stench, even to the younger Winchester who’s seen enough dead things to tell you what you expect. The dead thing halted its face expressionless with two buckeye teeth piercing outwards awkwardly.  
It was a challenge to look up at the thing with such a horrid smell but if you ask me, it looked like a lost vacationer with wide sandals alongside a torn Hawaiian shirt roughly riding its frame and a pair of checkered swim shorts. Now Sam was getting a bit intrigued. As well as perhaps bits and pieces of confusion thrown in for good measure. I was more shock ridden then anything as the thing groaned with its crocked smile.  
Sam wished to take a closer look but he was a bit, tied up at the moment. That is when it hit him… zombies aren’t all stupid, maybe just to try…  
The zombie man seemed curious of course but Sam was his more interest. “Hey you.” He said abruptly.  
The zombie groaned as it turned, listening on the breathing thing speak to him. I would have said something but weren’t sure of what exactly so I left Sam to fend for his own way. It eyed Sam with its colorless eyes, waiting. “I don’t believe you’re stupid,” Sam began. “So… mind helping us out? Before you decide to eat us, ya know…”  
The zombie stared him down for a brief second before turning away towards the table. I watched as it collected and seek the sharp, pointy thing sitting open on the table. He picked it up and grinned a cocked smile and switched his ideal towards the man talking to him. Before Sam could ask him to hand it over, another one appeared, this time it was a woman with a boa and blue heels that matched her sun dress. She was rattier with thin veins showing strongly along her legs.  
However, she didn’t walk like the vacationer did but a normal walk. She still made odd sounds but none we couldn’t make out to be a few English here and there. She spotted Sam with that, she suddenly shrunk down onto the floor, her face deep into his. Sam was a bit paranoid as his eyes told of “oh god” moment. I seemed to have winched as the happening began out.  
The woman meet Sam’s gaze with amorous effect. The brother was getting antsy with his new “ghoul friend” he’d less like to seek. He gulped as he could feel the boa wisp across his bare chest. Without warning, the woman zombie kissed Sam’s lips frisky. I couldn’t believe what entertainment as Sam’s eyes grew twice in size as he moaned under his breath.  
She rose abruptly with a great smile appearing towards the newly shocked Sammy. Sam began to spit and cough away the remains of death’s own saliva, threatening behind clenched teeth. I sure hadn’t laughed so hard in my life! How the darkest things loved Sam with kisses and hugs. By the time Sam got his grip on reality again, he noticed his chains were… loosened.  
With a quick flick, Sam was free! He stood up tall, staring down at his hands and looking around in a spin. He sighed with relief as he remembered me and attended to my chains until they slid loosely off my thick sides. I was relieved to be freed from the wrap of the tight chains around my abdominal with my breathing steady again. After Sam’s thick arm helped me to my feet, the woman zombie smiled and with that showed a pair of cutters in her left hand.  
“Thanks,” Sam seemed iffy of saying such a thing but did.  
I nodded. “Thanks very much.” And we began away off down the corridor, hoping we were going the right way.  
Meanwhile, Dean, Katie and Matt had been surrounded by the undead, trapped indoors with the doors and windows barred. The horror show that was going on wasn’t what to be expected. However, they haven’t received the worst yet. As Sam and I rushed to get to them, they were unaware of the trouble Miss Simmons really was. Of course, it wouldn’t be fun without the idea.  
Max was at Katie’s feet, managing his way through the cluttered group of the dead things. Katie and Dean were pounding and hitting the zombies away from the doorway. “There’s just too many of them!” Dean hollered over the groans and moans, the towel rod in hand as he struck each one adventuring closer.  
Katie nodded. “We should retreat then!”  
“You think?!” Dean yelled while bashing one in a civil war uniform. Shortly after they had backed up a few feet, blood stained their clothes and hair. The adults had managed the doors shut once again, this time a bookcase used as the assist. Exhausted, they took a breather on the creaking couch with curved feet.  
“What the heck is going on around here?” Katie huffed, looking up at the ceiling as if for an answer. Dean felt the same. He couldn’t believe how bad it’s gotten. Max…. well he was excited for the thrill yet terrified. I reckon he would of ran off by now but decided against it.  
About when Miss Simmons walked in, the group straightened themselves, fixing hair and rubbing off the blood splatters here and there. She hesitated at the doorway before making her come through which was of course a faked one at that. Quickly, she made her eyes rush of tears and made her voice shaken to the core. She was ready for her encounter.  
With eyes watering heavily, she entered. “Katie, Dean…” She whimpered.  
The couple glanced up to see her face of fear. Dean stood up and attempted to comfort her. “There you are. Hey, what’s wrong?”  
“I thought you’d got caught out there by those… things. I was so scared.” She sobbed.  
“Hey, hey, it is alright.” He smiled. “We’ll figure this out, I promise you.”  
Miss Simmons took a slight heavy breath and washed her tear away with her finger. “I know you will.” Suddenly her face turned. “That is… if you manage to get out alive…” She hummed with a dastardly smirk rising upon her face.  
Dean was surprised and shocked at the same time. How he reacted made everyone in the room winch. He backed away briskly until he got to his spouse who stood with Max hovering behind her with worry upon her face. The room got so different after that moment and expecting the unexpected was in the job description. Miss Simmons gave a horrid laughter before proceeding.  
“You should have known I’ve tricked you here. Isn’t that right, Dean?” Hearing his name being said made Dean cringed. This woman only knew us since this afternoon, how could she know our names?  
Max seemed to the point of breaking, seeing that this situation wasn’t gonna end well. Katie was concerned for his safety but at the same time, wondering who the heck this Miss Simmons chick thinks she is. Question after question would flutter around the minds of my tenants. And Dean, well he was Dean; he was the big bad of the team and attended to keep his namesake. So he took the risky business of being the human shield.  
“What are you?” He whispered with a sense of know-how.  
Miss Simmon’ possessor chuckled for a moment before showing off her pits of blackness. “Would you really like to know?” She hissed as the pits would flicker off into some unknown place.  
Demons? Seriously? Dean thought. I can’t get a break around here. Now aware of the situation they’ve gotten sucked into, Dean focused into speaking trash to piss the demon off just enough. “What’d you want?” He asked. “Are you working for Crowley? Is that it?”  
The demon bit her lip, eyeing Katie. “Oh please. Crowley is a waste of a meat suit.” She emphasized. “All he cares about is being “top gun” of the joint. He doesn’t care about us. He never did.”  
“So you’re saying that you’re a loner then? Oh that’s just peachy.” Dean proclaimed with pride.  
The demon shook its head. “Oh hun, you don’t know the half of it.” She forced a smile.  
Dean lifted a brow. “What do you mean?”  
“Why would I tell you? You’ve been to hell yourself. Why don’t you share the long, horrid days you had dealing with Alistair, hmm?” The demon walked a few paces before stopping to look back.  
Dean got quiet. He hated that word with all his heart and a demon brings it up? Now this is going nowhere good. “That was a long time ago…” He replied. He really didn’t want to share his feelings with this damn thing. Deep down, in his head and soul, he couldn’t talk about the horror he’d been through that year.  
The demon clicked its tongue. “I figured as much.” That is about the moment she noticed the Winchester couple wasn’t alone. Max, being short and noticeable was a white flag no one would expect. Before they knew it, the demon was beside Max, staring immensely into his soul with its deep pits of eyes. Katie was caught off guard and attempted to pull Max back but the demon wouldn’t let her.  
She kept pulling and pulling until the demon had flicked her into the wall next to the staircase. Dean screamed out her name as she hit the wall and fell to the floor beneath. “Son of a bitch!” Dean hollered as he picked up the towel rod from his feet and aimed it towards the demon’s head. But she would back fire his counter with a guard, grabbing the rod in mid-air. Not too much of a surprise though, demons had their own abilities, this being one of them.  
Before he knew what hit him, the poor guy was thrown across the room, splitting the wooden piece of wall upon his weight. Pieces of wood debris fluttered about. Dean outstretched on his backside had slammed hard. Red hot pain grew in his sides as he stumbled upwards upon his shin. The demon would just stare over with piercing pits of rage as began walking ever so steadily towards the now fallen Dean.  
With confident she strolled right on top of him, grasping his jacket with one hand. Dean began to struggle a bit more as he laid his sweaty palms over the demon’s own. His face would crunch as the pain became unbearable. The demon clicked her tongue. “Dean, Dean, Dean…” she grinned. “What am I going to do with you?”  
Dean grunted under her grip, his eyes flashing to see his brother’s form rising behind her. “I don’t know,” He struggled with slight breath. “But Sam Winchester’s behind you.” She seemed disorient with the distraction but turned around just in time to feel the cold, sleek blade struck through her like one of those toothpicks. Her body would lighten up with flashes of fire ambiance as a forced scream rose through her throat. With a final blast of blaring amber, the body of Miss Simmons landed hard with an awed expression.  
Sam’s distant face told of otherwise. He breathed heavily with the adrenaline pumping hard as he meet Dean’s aw. With an arm out reached, he pulled Dean back on his feet. A slight smirk rose as the beneficial was lifted. With that, I helped Katie up, her face shock-sensed but relieved.  
Katie and I joined the boys who were pleased with themselves for the destruction of the “evil witch of the west” and smirked. I would of said something but it seemed awkward to the time. With that, I took a quick glance outside. No sign of the zombies anywhere but the left scrapes they’ve made on the top soil.  
To that, we’ve decided that it was time to leave before someone spotted what we’ve done. Pepper plantation or not, I ain’t wanting to make my salsa anytime soon despite the fact it would be some hell of a salsa. So we gathered each other up, limps and all, and climbed our way into the SUV. Sam being the more “intact” of all of us took the driver’s seat, I taking the shot gun. Of course, I didn’t leave without any peppers but a jar that I guess is considered “borrowing” but who would miss it?  
Back on the bumps of the road was rougher then it was earlier today. Probably cause of all the pains and exhausted phases we’ve gained. I would watch as the plantation would fall behind the oaks and the bayou grew beyond the horizon, the horrors and life I had was now gone. And I told myself it would remain that way for the rest of my life. And to that my friends, I’ve never looked back.


End file.
